


B3

by kopi_luwak



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fanfic Pelampiasan, Friendship, Indonesia AU, M/M, Pokoknya Bucin, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tebak siapa yang bikin fanfic instead of skripsian, UI!AU, attempted humor, bucin, iya saya :)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak
Summary: bukan anak kriminologi namanya kalau nggak pernah diajar bapak kadep tersayang :)
Relationships: Blanca/Ash Lynx
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Takao Kazunari #1

**Author's Note:**

> ini fanfic bucin untuk kesekian kalinya, karena sy denial ngerjain skripsi dan laporan magang 🤧🤧🤧
> 
> bagian dari universe yang entah kapan terealisasi 😂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suka duka kehidupan takao jadi anak kriminologi bagian 1 :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B3  
> blanca/aslan, UI!AU  
> bukan anak kriminologi namanya kalau nggak pernah diajar bapak kadep tersayang.  
> multichapter / 1/3 / **standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

Kalau misalnya ditanya mengapa ambil jurusan Kriminologi untuk SBMPTN, Takao pasti akan jawab dengan yang standar seperti ‘karena kelihatannya bisa jadi detektif’ (padahal enggak juga). Alasan utamanya, karena dia yakin dia tidak bakal bisa masuk ke fakultas mentereng macam FE, jadi isi yang tampaknya menarik saja. Dia ‘kan bukan kayak Shinta dari jurusan sebelah yang sudah digadang-gadang bakal lolos FKUI dengan modal berkedip (meski belakangan Takao baru tahu kalau keketatan jurusan-jurusan FISIP bahkan lebih dari FH, yang membuat dia mikir hal baik macam apa yang dia lakukan sampai bisa sehoki ini). Makanya ketika diterima, Takao cengar-cengir saja mengingat banyak yang skeptis dia bisa masuk UI, padahal ‘kan dia aslinya emang nggak bego-bego amat.

Pertama kali nyemplung ke ospek fakultas, Takao mulai menjajaki sedikit demi sedikit pengetahuan receh dan tidak penting perihal jurusannya: yang ternyata identik dengan warna hitam, langganan menang kompetisi drama dan olah raga tingkat fakultas tapi jarang menang di kompetisi akademik, perihal istilah ‘Trilogi’ untuk tiga jurusan yang konon susah lulus di FISIP: Sosiologi, Antropologi, dan Kriminologi, perihal tempat makan di Takor atas itu eksklusif untuk anak jurusannya. Mendadak Takao mempertanyakan bagaimana nasibnya empat tahun ke depan. Ada juga gosip-gosip tentang dosen dengan aliran feminis radikal atau dosen bule rupawan super sadis. Dia memang suka gosip, tapi dia baru akan percaya kalau dia lihat sendiri pakai mata kepala.

Terus, setelah tetek bengek rangkaian ospek dari universitas sudah selesai, barulah mulai ospek jurusan yang bisa baru kelar satu semester. Kakak seniornya sih bilangnya ospek resmi berakhir setelah satu setengah bulan, tapi Takao tahu yang aslinya baru selesai Desember, saat pagelaran kompetisi drama tingkat fakultas diadakan. Karena dia maba, pertanyaannya ujungnya super standar: Bagaimana rasanya kuliah di sini? Dosen-dosennya enak nggak? Kalau beruntung, bisa dapat _spill_ tentang dosen-dosen yang enak dan yang tidak.

Takao ingat ketika seniornya tertawa dengan puas ketika salah satu kawannya waktu wawancara bareng-bareng demi sebiji tanda tangan yang harus disetor ke senior tiap minggu bilang dosen pembimbing akademiknya adalah orang yang namanya Blanca. Dari nama-namanya sih jelas ini dosen bule cakep yang digosipkan super sadis, tapi karena dia anak baik hati dan tidak sombong, dia tidak akan berprasangka. Mungkin seniornya saja yang mau nge- _prank_ atau menakut-nakuti dia. Karena namanya Blanca, Takao separuh berharap dosen ini adalah seorang perempuan. Kalau bisa yang seksi. Coba bayangin, meski _killer_ , wajahnya cakep. Meski hati bersimbah darah habis dihujani tugas berjibun, lumayan cuci mata tiap minggu. Takao sih demen kalau kayak gitu caranya. Yah, walaupun memang tidak ada yang mengalahkan kecantikan Shinta sih.

Sebenarnya Takao lumayan heran kenapa ada dosen bule jadi pengajar tetap di UI, tapi mungkin ada mekanisme yang dia tidak tahu. Apa sekarang Kriminologi punya kelas KKI? Tapi setahu dia Kriminologi hanya punya kelas reguler, sangat sobat misqueen dibandingkan dengan jurusan sebelah.

Di acara pembukaan ospek jurusan dari Departemen, beberapa dosen datang untuk memberi sambutan—dan di situlah Takao baru melihat orangnya secara langsung. Belum sempat ia ngambek karena ternyata dosen itu ternyata satu jenis kelamin dengan dia, _id-_ nya langsung berbisik: _asli cakep banget, dia serius dosen, bukan_ sugar daddy? begitu bertemu pandang dengan dosen yang bersangkutan. Orangnya tinggi besar, kelihatan tipe yang atletis dan demen olahraga—mungkin tinggi badannya sekitar 190 cm? Mukanya itu kombinasi pas antara Kaukasia dan Asia Timur; kulitnya nggak merah-merah seperti orang Kaukasia umumnya tapi cerahnya itu, bagus sekali. Rambutnya hitam sebahu yang diikat dengan karet, tapi secara umum penampilannya rapi, pakai setelan jas dan celana bahan (beda sekali _vibe_ nya dengan _vibe_ sobat miskin ala FISIP yang hobi pakai kaos dan celana _jeans_ plus sandal gunung).

Tetapi yang bikin Takao paling terkejut ya itu, ternyata dosen bule tersebut adalah Ketua Departemen Kriminologi dan bahasa Indonesianya super lancar, dia bahkan tidak mengenali logat asing dalam cara bicaranya; benar-benar seperti orang yang lahir dan besar di Indonesia.

Takao baru sadar kalau dia mangap lebar ketika dia disenggol seniornya dan diketawain satu angkatan.

Makanya dia memiliki tekad, dia harus ambil kelas di mana dosen ini bakal mengajar.

\--

Dua tahun kemudian, Takao mengutuk dirinya yang masih maba polos unyu tidak tahu apa-apa.

\--

Mata kuliah yang tidak pernah absen diajar Blanca untuk program studi Sarjana ada dua: Intelijen dan Investigasi Kejahatan plus Psikologi Kriminal, dua mata kuliah yang diambil untuk semester lima dan enam berturut-turut. Kadang-kadang, dia mengajar mata kuliah Bisnis dan Kejahatan _White Collar,_ tapi itu tidak selalu. Dia tidak pernah mengajar mata kuliah pengantar atau teori, kata orang-orang sih karena _basic_ dia sebenarnya psikologi, tetapi dia punya pengalaman berjibun perihal menyelidiki atau menjadi intelijen. Karena dua mata kuliah pertama yang disebutkan adalah daftar mata kuliah peminatan Penegakan Hukum, maka kendati Penegakan Hukum (yang sering disingkat Gakum) tetap menjadi pilihan peminatan favorit mahasiswa semester atas karena relatif lebih mudah dan gabut, muncullah istilah ‘Kutukan Blanca’ untuk mereka, karena, bukan anak Kriminologi namanya kalau belum pernah diajar Bapak Kadep tersayang :).

Legendanya sih, hanya ada satu yang benar-benar dapat A polos dari Blanca.

Sisanya A- kalau Blanca lagi baik hati, _range_ B kalau lagi normal, dikasih C atau C+ kalau Blanca lagi jahat. Iya dia sesadis itu. Mengisi IRS di Siak pun percuma, karena mas-mas petugas di akuarium lantai dua akan menjadi Tuhan yang menentukan nasib mahasiswa-mahasiswa malang semester itu. Takao, sebagai mahasiswa yang tabah dan taat, hanya bisa berdoa kencang untuk mendapat kelas lain, soalnya dia belum pernah ketemu langsung di kelas dengan Blanca sejak maba (soalnya Blanca di zamannya semester tiga mengajar mata kuliah pengantar penelitian kualitatif alias mata kuliah wajib fakultas)—rupanya desas desus selama lima semester sanggup bikin keder juga. Blanca tidak pernah mewajibkan konsultasi ketemu langsung tiap semester, soalnya.

Tapi namanya alam semesta, kalau mau menghindari sesuatu malah dihadapkan langsung di muka.

Takao meringis melihat isian IRS yang telah di- _approve_.

Intelijen dan Investigasi Kejahatan A, Blanca

Bisnis dan Kejahatan White Collar A, Blanca

… Fak.

\--

Hari pertama semester lima rasanya seperti Hari Pengadilan. Beberapa cewek di kelasnya sedikit tersapu wajah tampan dosennya, tapi sisanya masih ada harap-harap cemas. Dosennya sepertinya bisa membaca dengan baik karena senyum yang dia tampilkan, Takao berani sumpah, ada semacam niat iseng dan sadisme yang bertaburan.

“Selamat siang,” bahkan sampai suara bariton-nya pun cakep, “Saya Blanca. Saya akan menjadi pengajar kalian di mata kuliah Intelijen dan Investigasi Kejahatan semester ini. Agenda minggu ini sebenarnya hanya perkenalan, tapi sejujurnya saya senang kalau kita olahraga otak sebentar. Saya sudah menyiapkan soal untuk kalian kerjakan selama lima belas menit ke depan, setelah itu saya akan menjelaskan Kontrak Belajar di kelas ini dan apa-apa saja yang kita pelajari.”

Takao setengah berharap detak jantungnya mendadak tidak sekeras ini, dan seisi kelasnya tidak memucat. Pria yang barangkali berusia 30-an akhir hingga 40-an awal itu dengan santai membuka amplop besar berisi setumpuk kertas A4 dan membagikannya satu per satu dengan senyuman yang tidak kunjung luntur.

“Kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya mengapa langsung soal ketika hari ini adalah pertemuan pertama, tapi saya hanya ingin tahu seberapa besar kemampuan analisis kalian, jadi silakan jawab sebisanya. Kuis minggu ini tidak berpengaruh pada nilai akhir kalian, tapi saya langsung saja: tiap minggu akan ada kuis seperti ini setiap mulai kelas, dan isian singkat 15 menit sebelum kelas selesai. Yak, silakan kerjakan mulai sekarang.”

Kelas menjadi riuh rendah, bisikan-bisikan dengan muka tidak percaya seolah menyamakan isi pikiran satu kelas yang kini saling berpandangan.

_Setan!!! Dosen gue setan!!!_

** SOAL **

Anda bekerja sebagai petugas patroli dengan mobil polisi sendirian. Pada Sabtu, jam 9 malam, anda mendapat panggilan radio dari petugas yang jaga di kantor yang meminta Anda memeriksa komplain pertengkaran rumah tangga di sebuah perumahan. Petugas jaga tersebut menjelaskan pada Anda bahwa panggilan tersebut berasal dari tetangga dari keluarga yang sedang bertengkar.

Pihak yang memanggil, A, melaporkan bahwa dia mendengar seorang wanita berteriak dan ketika dia keluar, dia melihat tetangganya, B, dan istrinya, C, berdiri di halaman dan saling berteriak satu sama lain. dia melihat B memukul C dan menyeretnya masuk ke rumah dengan cara menjambak rambutnya. Dia masih mendengar mereka saling berteriak dan ada suara barang-barang pecah. Dia tidak tahu apakah ada alkohol terlibat, meski dia tahu B adalah pemabuk berat. Tidak ada senjata api atau tajam, dan A tidak tahu apakah B memilikinya. Keluarga itu memiliki dua anak laki-laki, umur delapan dan empat. A tidak melihat anak-anak tersebut.

Silakan lakukan analisis yang dalam tentang situasi tersebut beserta pendapat Anda tentang proritas untuk kasus tersebut, dan apa yang kira-kira akan Anda lakukan. Selamat bekerja :)

Takao meringis dalam hati. _Bangsat, dosen lain datang ke kelas ibaratnya bawa bebek karet, dia sendirian bawa bazooka._ _Tuhan, tolong Kazunari, Kazunari bakal rajin beribadah dan tidak lupa melakukan pengakuan dosa karena semalam dia membayangkan Shinta_ —

Iya ini skenario KDRT, terus korbannya adalah C. Gue jelas harus ke sana buat lihat. Tapi awak tidak tahu maksudnya prioritas itu apa dan harus ngebacot macam mana :(

Takao menatap kertas soal dan lembar jawabnya dengan nelangsa.

“Waktunya 5 menit lagi ya,” Blanca melirik ke arah jam dinding, dan sekelas kompak mengeluh, tapi tidak dipedulikan.

 _Mas nggak capek senyum kayak gitu?_ pikir Takao, melihat Blanca mengecek _smartphone_ nya yang menyala dengan lampu LED hijau dan mengetik sesuatu, tapi dia cepat-cepat kembali mengisi jawaban. Tidak lupa ia iseng menambahkan gambar batu nisan bertulisan “R.I.P Me”.

Blanca menepuk tangannya dua kali.

“Waktu sudah habis, silakan dikumpulkan.”

“Belum Mas,” keluh seseorang yang diamini beberapa lain.

Tidak menggubris keluhan mahasiswanya, Blanca melangkahkan kakinya untuk berkeliling menarik lembar jawaban mahasiswanya. “Kalian tahu apa yang paling penting dimiliki oleh seorang penyelidik?” tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar.

“Mereka harus jeli, harus pandai dalam memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan skenario yang ada dalam TKP. Tidak semua petunjuk yang mengarah kepada pelaku bisa ditemukan dalam sekali lihat. Bisa jadi hal yang paling penting adalah hal yang tidak terlihat penting. Misalnya, saya melihat beberapa orang dari kalian membuka ponsel untuk mencari-cari jawaban.” Blanca menarik napas, dan menghembuskannya beriringan dengan kalimat lain. “Secara teknis, tidak salah, karena saya memang tidak berkata ‘tidak boleh menggunakan ponsel dan barang lain untuk menjawab soal. Tapi kalian tahu itu tidak etis karena kalian berupaya menyembunyikannya dari saya.”

Si dosen merapikan kertas-kertas yang ia kumpulkan, lalu kembali ke mejanya dan membuka daftar presensi.

“Peraturan di kelas ini adalah: Kalian bebas membuka ponsel dan tidur, atau makan, karena saya tidak rugi sekalipun kalian tidak mendengarkan. Ekspektasi saya adalah: kalian membayar setimpal dengan apa yang kalian korbankan, karena saya tidak akan mengulangi apa yang telah saya jelaskan. Saya akan memberikan Buku Rancangan Pembelajaran berikut material-material yang saya siapkan pada ketua kelas. Siapa yang bersedia menjadi ketua kelas ini?”

“Takao Mas!!” seorang kawannya menunjuk sambil cekikikan, yang mendadak diamini sekelas. Kalau belum tahu, di FISIP memang budayanya memanggil dosen dengan panggilan Mas atau Mbak, bukan Pak atau Bu seperti di Fakultas lain.

“Yaudah Mas Takao aja, Takao budak sejuta umat Mas!!”

“Eh si bangsat,” mau tidak mau Takao setengah ketawa setengah kesal menoyor kepala teman yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Suara berdeham Blanca mengalihkan perhatian kelas padanya.

“Oke, kalau begitu kita sepakat Kazunari Takao akan jadi ketua kelas untuk kelas ini selama satu semester. Takao, saya akan minta nomor WA dan email kamu setelah kelas selesai,” Blanca mengangguk ke arah Takao, “Karena hari ini hari pertama sekaligus perkenalan, kalian boleh bertanya apa saja tentang saya. Oh, saya baru kembali dari Belgia kemarin, jadi saya membawa oleh-oleh cokelat untuk kalian. Nanti akan saya bagi satu-satu.”

Mata-mata para mahasiswa langsung bersinar dengan antusiasme.

“Mas namanya beneran cuma Blanca? Nama panjangnya gitu Mas?”

“Mas masih jomblo? Punya gebetan nggak???”

“Mas dulu kuliah di mana?”

“Mas lebih suka kucing atau anjing?”

Dll dst banget lah.

Senyum Blanca itu loh, meskipun selintas kelihatan ramah dan sabar menghadapi mahasiswa yang sableng, Takao merasakan naluri entah dari mana asalnya (dari lubuk hati terdalam) kalau sebenarnya senyum itu misterius, gak bisa dibaca, pokoknya serem. Iya, serem. Banget.

“Iya, nama saya Blanca. Boleh dicek di data kependudukan kalau bisa buka, terus saya jomblo dan _punya_ gebetan. Saya pernah kuliah di Jerman, di Australia, di Inggris. Dan saya _sangat_ suka kucing.”

Takao berani sumpah bulu kuduknya berdiri tanpa sebab waktu Blanca mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boleh komennya kakak kalau sudah baca :) wkwk


	2. Takao Kazunari #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suka duka kehidupan takao jadi anak kriminologi bagian 2, plus gosip santer soal dosen kesayangan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B3  
> blanca/aslan, UI!AU  
> bukan anak kriminologi namanya kalau nggak pernah diajar bapak kadep tersayang.  
> multichapter / 1/3 / **standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

Takor atas itu surganya gosip kalau hendak melepas penat.

Kalau Takao belum bilang, “Takor” itu sebutan buat kantin di FISIP, singkatan dari “Taman Korea” sebab dulu FISIP membangunnya bersama bantuan dari orang Korea. Takor ada dua bagian, yang di atas atau di bawah. Takao sempat mengira “atas” itu berarti lantai dua, yang sebenarnya merupakan sekretariat BEM FISIP. Ternyata beda, Takor atas itu terletak di bagian paling kanan, cuma naik tangga sedikit. Pokoknya asap rokok-vape- _cod_ nya paling mengebul, muka-mukanya gondrong-gondrong madesu. Takao tahu telat, soalnya dia lebih suka makan bakso di Takoru (Takor baru, kantin kecil yang letaknya tidak jauh tapi terpisah dari Takor) dan tidak doyan-doyan amat menghisap rokok.

Takor atas itu ‘wilayah kekuasaan’ anak-anak Kriminologi, Takao kurang tahu kalau ditanya kenapa. Pokoknya, sudah jadi peraturan tidak tertulis kalau Takor atas itu hanya bisa diduduki anak Kriminologi—dan kalau minta makanan diantar ke atas, celetukan yang paling pertama diucap pasti ‘anak Krim ya?’ gitu. Terus namanya juga makin tua makin berasa asas ~~komunisme~~ sama rasa sama ratanya, dan sejak Takoru dijadikan satu di Takor, akhirnya Takao sering juga main ke atas, sekadar berkumpul dan melepas stres dihajar mata kuliah Metode Penelitian Kriminologi yang sering disingkat MPK, Intelijen Investigasi (plus Bisnis Kejahatan _White Collar_ bagi manusia ngenes macam Takao).

“Si Blanca tuh suka nggak ngotak anjir!” salah satu temannya menggigit daging sate ayam dengan ganas. Lolongannya malang akibat dihajar Blanca (tidak secara literal) di kelas Intel yang baru selesai barusan (serius, betapa indahnya sore-sore hari Rabu yang sudah jadi kutukan untuk bergosip di Takor yang remang-remang gelap penuh nyamuk apalagi kalau musim hujan). Takao yang di ujung minta sebat karena enggak modal sendiri, mengangguk-angguk mengamini. “Gila anjing gue ga ngerti lagi sumpah.”

“Kenapa?” Kawannya yang satu lagi tidak melepas mata dari layar laptop. Kendati tidak di kelas Blanca, dia tetap menaruh prihatin walau dibungkus ketawa sampai bego soalnya dia pernah merasakan kongkalikong dengan Mas Blanca waktu ada acara Himakrim. Kepala departemen mereka memang super ambisius, dan sepertinya punya tendensi sadistik: hobi sekali melihat mahasiswa bergelinjang menangisi pembantaian darinya.

“Kelas kalian ada nggak yang disuruh turlap-turlap ga jelas, tapi disuruh _undercover_?” giliran Takao membalas. Turlap itu singkatan dari turun lapangan, istilah yang biasa mereka gunakan kalau harus berurusan dengan pihak-pihak luar. Biasanya tempat buat turlap ya penjara lagi, penjara lagi. Waktu kawan yang berkencan dengan laptop itu mengangkat alis bingung, Takao lanjut saja terus. “Jadi tugas kita buat minggu depan itu disuruh turlap ke mana aja: diskotek kek, apa kek, terus cari sampai ketemu apa ada transaksi mencurigakan di situ. Pura-pura jadi intel, terus disuruh bikin laporan. Anjing ga sih.”

“Fak.”

Hanya itu yang bisa diucap si kawan, merinding. Pasalnya Blanca tidak akan terima laporan singkat, melainkan harus yang mendetail sampai minimal sepuluh halaman—dan semuanya dibaca satu per satu. Pernah ada yang iseng menyelipkan resep masakan di tengahnya karena tidak yakin Blanca akan baca, terus minggu selanjutnya Blanca dengan senyuman tampannya memajang _paper_ -nya di laptop biar sekelas tahu isinya.

Kabarnya, yang bersangkutan dapet E. Ya salah sendiri sih.

“Asli sih yang gue enggak ngerti tuh, kenapa sih dia hobi banget kasih tes-tes kecil? Lo tahu ‘kan kelas Kakashi aja nggak sampe segitunya.” Kakashi, dosen Metode Penelitian Kriminologi. Orangnya agak _ice cold_ kalau sama mahasiswa kecuali pada mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang ia masukkan ke A- _list_ -nya tapi sebenarnya baik dan perhatian. Kalau di kelas sih, sadisnya minta ampun: suka minta _deadline_ cepat dan menyisakan setumpuk tugas untuk dikumpulkan minggu selanjutnya. Dia suka bikin tes kecil dadakan, tapi Blanca lebih gila lagi. “Si bangsat, dua kali dong dia tes kecil, yang pertama esay yang kedua isian singkat. _Close book_ lagi. Fak.”

“Demi apa, dia tuh abis nyimeng apaan sih?”

“Tahu dia bilang apa,” Takao _flashback_ ke masa penyiksaan yang barusan dia alami. “Kelas baru mulai banget nih, dia ngasih isian cepat dengan soal super ngide—asli lo nggak bakal bisa jawab kalau lo ga sering baca kasus pembunuhan atau baca materi asal-asalan. Terus pas mau kelas nih, dia kasih studi kasus 15 menit.”

“Hah 15 menit, nggak salah lo???”

Soalnya, biasanya studi kasus bakal makan waktu 45 menit. Kebanyakan mikir dulu mau pakai teori apa, _breaking down_ kasus, habis itu baru analisis asal jadi kalau sudah angkat tangan.

Pokoknya kalau mau pamer penderitaan, sudah benar kalau masuknya ke kelas Blanca. Kawan yang makan sate ayam tadi ikut menimpali. “Udah gitu, _review_ materi mingguannya tulis tangan. Lo tahu sendiri sebanyak apa materinya, tapi maksimal dia kasih empat halaman folio. Kurang sedih apa lagi coba. Kuliah harusnya 24 SKS nih, sama kelas Blanca yang harusnya cuma tiga berasa 48 SKS sendiri.”

“Astagfirullah,” akhirnya ada yang nyebut. “Ngapain sih sampe segitunya kalau cuma 3 SKS, mana dia kalau ngasih nilai ga pernah bagus juga ‘kan? _ngoyo_ banget anjir.”

“Katanya sih ‘lingkungan kerja lebih sulit’, ga gitu juga anjing.”

“K*nt*l.” keluar sudah makian klasik anak FISIP selanjutnya. Takao sih inginnya Mas Blanca itu disadarkan kalau mahasiswa mah kemampuannya segitu-segitu aja, jangan disamain dengan orang-orang yang sudah lulus dan menjajaki dunia pekerjaan. “Gila sih sialan ni Akuarium gue dipindah-pindah jadi masuk kelas terkutuk, auto gagal _cumlaude_ IP gue semester ini dah hahaha.”

“Akuarium” itu tempat salah satu petugas administrasi di gedung N, memang tempatnya ngumpul UAS atau ngurus berkas-berkas ya ke situ-situ lagi. Konon, mas-mas petugas di sana yang kerjaannya mengacak-acak lagi isi Siak yang telah dipilih mahasiswa biar enggak terlalu numpuk ke kelas yang dosennya ‘enak’. Takao sih gagal menghindari acak-acakan hanya di semester ini, biasanya dia yang kebagian ngetawain orang.

“Eh tapi tahu nggak sih.”—sebuah suara memecah hening dengan kalimat klasik pembuka forum gosip. Biar mereka semuanya lelaki, tapi kalau memang dari sananya sudah jadi penggemar setia akun Lambe Turah mau gimana lagi. Jadi anak Kriminologi memang sedikit ada sinonimnya dengan arti pengepul gosip-gosip baik sesama mahasiswa ataupun gosip departemen.

Takao mengangkat alis. “Apaan?”

Ada kawan yang baru datang sambil membawa mangkok bakso, Takao geser dikit untuk memberi jalan untuk si kawan duduk. Kawan yang hendak _spill the tea_ mengecek ponsel yang berbunyi tapi masih mencari-cari sesuatu. Takao sebagai mahasiswa budiman siap menunggu dengan sabar. “Si Blanca itu bucin parah gila.”

“Hah bucin gimana?”

“Lo tahu nggak sih cowok pirang cakep yang sering masuk kelas dia tiba-tiba padahal bukan anak FISIP?”

“Anjirlah cowok pirang yang mana lagi dah,” Takao menimpali heran.

Meskipun FISIP adalah salah satu fakultas yang cukup liberal perihal mengecat rambut dan gaya berpakaian (bahkan seandainya ada orang ke kampus dengan kaos oblong, jeans sobek, dan sandal gunung pun tidak akan ada yang memandang aneh), yang mengecat rambut dengan warna macam-macam itu lumayan jarang. Cokelat saja agak jarang lihat, apalagi pirang. Kecuali pirang pucat natural kayak punya anak Komunikasi KKI sebelah, Kise Ryota, yang kelihatannya ada di mana-mana: _modeling_ , MUN, AIESEC.

“Lah Takao lo seriusan dapet kelas Blanca dua semester ini? Gue aja yang dulu matkul Pengantar Penelitian Kualitatif sama dia aja kelihatan jelas kok kalau dia bucin. Cem-ceman si Blanca banget tuh, datang tak diundang pulang tak diantar.”

“Babi lo kata Jelangkung.”

g“Udah Bos mending lo balik lagi ngobrol kalo udah liat si cowok pirang, belum anak Krim lo kalo belum pernah liat cowok pirang cakep malaikat nyasar di kelas Intel.”

“Fakyu,” Takao cuma bisa jawab begitu, tapi dalam hati berharap agar orang pirang itu tidak secakep Shinta biar ia tidak goyah-goyah amat.

\--

Takao sedang antri beli bakso yang selalu ramai waktu ia merasa bahunya dicolek oleh orang tidak dikenal. Waktu Takao menoleh, dia melihat penampakan cowok jangkung cakep, rambutnya pirang terus punya tindik di telinga kiri sebagai ciri khas. Kontan, Takao nyengir lebar sambil meninju ringan bahu lelaki yang ikut senyum padanya.

“Lah Kise?”

Kise merangkul Takao akrab, tidak bisa memeluk seperti yang biasa dilakukan sebab tangannya juga bawa mangkok yang masih kosong (sepertinya juga hendak pesan bakso). Anak Komunikasi satu ini heboh sendiri, “Anjiiirr Takao ya ampun, udah lama banget gak sih kita ga ketemu? Makin cakep aja lu!”

Ngomong-ngomong, Kise itu teman sekelompoknya waktu PSAK (gampangnya ospek fakultas, Takao lupa-lupa ingat singkatannya soalnya). Orangnya emang asik, flamboyan. Pembawaannya memang ramah jadi Takao senang-senang saja berkawan dengan dia. Sempat beberapa kali sekelas seperti waktu kelas MPKT A dan B; mata kuliah pengenalan macam-macam yang Takao sendiri kurang paham esensinya apa tapi beban totalnya lebih besar dari skripsi yang cuma 6 SKS—yaitu 12 SKS.

“Anjing cakep dari mananya, mau meninggal mah iya,” begitu respon Takao. Mana sempat perawatan diri, ketemu Shinta aja enggak sempat. Kalau ditelusuri, semua ya salah kelas Kakashi dan Blanca—ia ingat jelas sempat diketawai seniornya ketika ia mengaku dapat dua kelas Blanca dan satu kelas Kakashi. Emang pada dasarnya Takao agak sedikit ngenes, tapi tak henti-hentinya Takao berdoa pada Tuhan untuk meringankan ke-ngenes-annya di selasar Masjid UI yang adem ayem.

Kise kelihatan benar-benar khawatir. “Loh kenapa say, sini sini cerita ke gue?”

Sebuah bohlam imajiner menyala di dekat kepala Takao. Terus Takao bertanya pada Kise, mengajaknya duduk sembari menunggu bakso dibuatkan. “Lo tuh, dulu kalo enggak salah PPI dapet kelas Blanca ‘kan?”—mata kuliah semester satu, wajib di tingkat fakultas. Penulisan dan Presentasi Ilmiah. Pokoknya pengenalan bagaimana riset dalam ilmu sosial dijalankan.

Kontan, wajah lelaki yang punya profesi paruh waktu jadi model itu menunjukkan rasa kasihan dan prihatin yang amat sangat, sebagai sesama penyintas kelas Blanca. “OH jadi lo sekarang di kelas Blanca? Kelas apaan anjir?”

Gila, matanya berbinar-binar seolah senang sekali ada orang yang kini mengerti penderitaannya sewaktu maba; belum-belum sudah kena Blanca padahal bukan anak Kriminologi. Blanca memang tidak pandang bulu, tetap jahat kendati sama maba. Meskipun Takao agak curiga, ‘jahat’ buat maba itu pasti beda jauh dengan ‘jahat’ untuk mahasiswa semester tua.

“Intelijen Investigasi," jawab Takao lemah.

Ryota Kise menepuk bahu Takao yang makin lesu pelan. “Gila sih, selamat menikmati aja deh beb satu semester bersama Lucifer.”

“Tai banget lo,” yang ditepuk bahunya makin lesu, meratapi nasib mengapa dulu ambil Kriminologi, mengapa tidak berupaya masuk Komunikasi yang sepertinya beban kerjanya enggak sejahat Kriminologi akibat dosen-dosen dengan sejuta standarnya. Ia pasang muka cemberut. “Yang mentang-mentang gak bakal pernah ketemu lagi sama dia.”

Kise sih suka berada di puncak rantai lalu ngetawain Takao yang sedih. “Oh iya dong.”

Lalu, Takao keingetan percakapan tempo hari. Terus dia iseng nanya lagi, “Eh lo pernah lihat nggak sih yang pirang-pirang di kelas Blanca?”

“Pirang? Maksud lo gue? Haha!”

“Anjir gue serius!”

“Siapa sih yang pirang natural di sini, _or even_ di seisi UI, selain gue sama Naruto Taqwa?” Kise mengusap air yang muncul sedikit di ujung mata saking kencangnya ia tertawa lalu memegangi perutnya, baru menjawab setelah tawanya reda. Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto Taqwa itu sejurusan dengan Kise, anaknya memang eksis di media sosial lalu kabar-kabarnya dia mau nyalon sebagai Ketua BEM UI tahun depan. Tapi Kise pun agaknya teringat sesuatu. “Eh bentar dulu, kalo maksud lo anak pirang yang bukan anak FISIP tapi sering nyasar di kelas Blanca dan duduk sepuluh dua puluh menit abis itu pergi mah gue tahu! Gak tahu namanya sih tapi familiar aja gitu.”

“Terus apa lagi tuh yang lo tahu?” penasaran aja, asli.

Kise menopang dagu, jadi ikut mikir. Gosip-gosip santer soal dosen memang gampang diingat, tapi jika dan hanya jika itu dosen jurusan sendiri yang bisa tiap saat bertemu. Kalau dosen jurusan sebelah, meski memang _killer_ setengah mampus, kalau sudah lewat barang setahun dua tahun ya pasti lupa. Agak perlahan, ia membuka mulut. “Kabarnya sih Mas Blanca sebucin itu sama dia, tapi gue nggak tahu ya. Bukannya lo yang anak Krim harusnya lebih tahu ya? Gue sih mikirnya, masa dosen ngegebetnya mahasiswa kinyis-kinyis gitu? Emang sih secakep itu, kira-kira secakep gue atau lebih cakep dikit sih emang.”

Takao memutar matanya malas, tapi main-main. Sekadar reaksi yang dilebih-lebihkan biar mereka sama-sama ngetawain diri sendiri. “Bosku tolong narsisnya ditahan-tahan.”

Jujur, ia masih merasa nelangsa. Masih mikir apakah ia masih sanggup hidup sampai akhir tahun, masih bisa hidup sampai lihat nilai dia keluar berapa bulan Januari tahun depan. Paling enggak, bakso Takoru (yang sekarang jadi bakso di Takor) yang diantarkan salah satu mas-mas yang ikut jualan memang ampuh menjadi pelipur lara. Terus, ia jadi penasaran, sumpah. Siapa yang bisa menaklukkan seorang _Blanca_ , siapa yang bisa bikin dia bertekuk lutut.

\--

Kehidupan Kazunari Takao mah simpel, sesimpel nugas nugas nugas kalau sudah kaitannya dengan kelas Intel dan WCC (alias singkatan dari _White Collar Crime_ ) Blanca. Nggak ada waktu buat ngelakuin hal lain, apalagi mengingat dia MPK juga sama Kakashi. Mau ketemu dengan pacarnya yang anak FK juga susah, mau sekadar nongkrong di tempat yang bukan Takor atas juga pusing. Kelas _White Collar_ itu mulai jam 11 siang, tepat setelah kelas MPK Kakashi selesai. Takao jujur agak kelimpungan harus praktik SPSS berikut interpretasinya yang harus dikirim ke email kelas paling lambat jam 11 padahal kelas baru selesai jam 10.30—meski ujungnya dia berhasil juga dengan pengorbanan darah keringat lalu airmata.

Blanca, dengan tinggi 196 sentimeternya, masuk ke ruang N1 301A (yang pintunya berderit kencang bahkan kalau dibuka biasa saja) tanpa suara lalu mengagetkan seisi kelas yang masih juga belum terbiasa dengan bagaimana Mas Blanca menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya. Mas Blanca senyum-senyum seperti biasa, tapi tangannya membawa kertas-kertas tebal yang entah berupa hasil jawaban minggu kemarin atau soal untuk hari ini. Takao sudah pasrah, Bung dan Nona.

Hari itu juga berjalan dengan normal. Mas Blanca baru pulang dari Selandia Baru jadi bawa banyak oleh-oleh kue-kue kering dan cokelat yang dikantongi sekelas dengan bahagia, habis itu tes kecil yang biasa: isian singkat penuh kengidean tapi entah mengapa Takao berpikir kalau hari ini _vibe_ Mas Blanca jauh lebih sadis dari biasanya. Padahal mukanya kelihatan senang sekali, tapi begitulah Mas Blanca: makin senang dia makin sadis soal-soalnya.

Kue kering dan cokelat itu merupakan “hadiah kecil” dari Mas Blanca sebagai _reward_ telah menyelesaikan ~~siksa kubur~~ tugas-tugas ekstra yang luar biasa banyak yang bikin Takao agak ingin meninggal minggu lalu. Ingat ‘kan ia disuruh turlap ngintel plus laporannya, tapi tugas mingguan seperti _review_ tidak boleh dilewatkan.

Takao kembali memfokuskan isi kepala ke kelompok yang sedang presentasi. Ia melihat jam: masih tiga menit, dua menit lagi sebelum “penentuan”—apakah Mas Blanca menganggap kelompok mereka cukup layak untuk meneruskan presentasi mereka di atas batas waktu lima menit, atau memang seperti yang sudah-sudah, dihentikan begitu saja lalu Mas Blanca yang melanjutkan menjelaskan materi.

Tanpa dia sadar, Mas Blanca ternyata sudah menepuk tangan sekali untuk meminta perhatian. Orang-orang menoleh ke arah Mas Blanca yang duduk memperhatikan jalannya presentasi, melihat senyum sadis yang sangat kontras dengan bunga-bunga imajiner di sekitar kepalanya. “Cukup, terima kasih presentasinya. Saya buka sesi tanya jawab selama lima menit setelah itu akan saya lanjut menjelaskan materi.”

Kelompok yang presentasi nyengir-nyengir kecut, tapi kawan-kawan mafhum lalu memberi sedikit tepuk tangan semangat. Dipotong saat lima menit presentasi memang sudah biasa, yang luar biasa adalah saat Blanca membiarkan satu kelompok presentasi sepuluh menit, dan kabarnya hanya ada satu kelompok yang sepanjang sejarah Blanca mengajar, dibiarkan presentasi selama batas waktu penuh: lima belas menit. Di kelompok itu, ada satu-satunya orang yang diberi nilai A polos oleh Blanca yang luar biasa pelit nilai.

Blanca mulai menjelaskan tentang teori-teori yang biasa digunakan untuk menjelaskan kejahatan kerah putih, Takao memperhatikan dengan sepenuh hati. Blanca memang membiarkan orang bolos, ngobrol, makan, atau bahkan main HP, tapi mereka sama-sama paham kalau materi ujian-ujian Blanca banyak yang berasal dari yang dia omongin; istilahnya “ada harga yang harus dibayar, _equivalent exchange_ kalau mau melakukan sesuatu”. Ia iseng melemaskan leher sampai ada bunyi ‘krek’ kecil, terus kepalanya menoleh ke kanan.

Anjir.

Mendadak, di sebelahnya ada titisan malaikat. Cowok bule pirang jagung, kelihatan seolah natural saja dia ada di kelas itu lalu mendengarkan kuliah Blanca dengan sungguh-sungguh. Masalahnya, Takao yakin jelas kalau tidak ada bule _exchange_ di angkatannya semester ini. Dilihat dari dekat, kulitnya putih agak kemerahan tapi bersih. Terus matanya, warna matanya cakep, Takao hampir halu kalau yang ada di matanya bukan iris hijau biasa melainkan permata yang berkilau-kilau, seolah jadi malaikat yang menerangi gelap dan miskinnya hawa gedung N1.

Nggak cuma dia, ternyata sekelas pun banyak yang salah fokus—semuanya mengagumi kecakepan si cowok bule yang (sebenarnya daripada ganteng lebih pantas dibilang cantik) tampak tidak menghiraukan berbagai macam tatapan anak-anak Kriminologi yang haus akan orang-orang cakep setelah lihat yang buluk melulu.

Blanca berdeham, meminta perhatian mahasiswa yang jadi gagal fokus.

Anehnya, di mata Takao, gelagat Mas Blanca itu benar-benar natural, seolah cowok asing pirang itu bukanlah orang yang ‘asing’ melainkan sangat familiar. Seolah tidak ambil pusing ada orang asing nyasar, bahkan seperti enggak lihat apa-apa.

Takao sendiri? Akhirnya sama sekali enggak bisa fokus dan terus ngelihatin si cakep yang terus memandangi Mas Blanca dengan tatapan yang sulit ia baca lalu pergi, membuka pintu N1 301A—yang harusnya berderit kencang kurang oli di engsel—tanpa suara yang mengingatkannya pada Mas Blanca entah mengapa, sepuluh menit kemudian.


End file.
